My Chibi
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Hanya Karma yang boleh memanggil Nagisa 'Chibi'. Panggilan sayang yang membuat Nagisa merasa paling dicintai di dunia ini. College. Fluff. Sweet. REALLY FLUFF. Karma x Nagisa.


**My Chibi**  
 _13 Agustus 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Semua juga tahu, Nagisa merasa rendah diri dengan fisiknya; terutama _tinggi badannya_. Tentu saja, dia nggak bisa membandingkan diri dengan cewek, seperti Kayano—malah, membandingkan diri dengan cewek hanya memperburuk perasaannya; Kataoka lebih tinggi darinya.

Dia pasrah saja dipanggil; pendek, udang, cebol, atau _midget_...Yah, memang Nagisa Shiota orangnya seperti itu.

Apalagi jika dipanggil _Chibi_. Ugh. UUUUGHH. Hati teriris rasanya. Secara panggilan 'chibi' itu bagai menusuk tampilan feminin-nya dan tinggi tubuhnya...jadi yah, _combo_ gitu.

Tapi...ada satu orang yang bisa membuat panggilan 'chibi' menjadi panggilan sayang.

"Hei, hei, Chibi-ku manis," Karma Akabane, kekasihnya, datang dengan serangan pelukan dari belakang, gemas, menciumi kepalanya. "Ow! Geser!" tawanya, menular pada Nagisa yang menyerah dan bergeser di sofa itu agar si rambut merah bisa duduk.

Tapi, Karma menariknya ke pangkuan. "Hmm~ Duduk di sini aja, Chibi-chan~"

"Hehe," Nagisa terkikik geli ketika _boyfriend_ -nya menaburi tengkuknya dengan ciuman sayang.

Bagi Nagisa, 'Chibi' dari Karma adalah panggilan sayang yang _paling_ dia sukai. Dia tidak merasa sedang diejek, atau disindir soal tampilan maupun tinggi badan. Karma membuat panggilan itu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Awalnya tidak seperti itu. Awalnya, Karma memanggil Nagisa dengan nama-nama lain. Seperti saat menghilangkan embel-embel 'kun', ternyata menemukan panggilan sayang yang tepat sama susahnya. Informasi lebih lanjut, Karma bukan tipe yang bisa diberi panggilan sayang. Tapi, dia tidak keberatan kalau sekali-kali Nagisa memanggilnya 'Sayang', atau ' _Anata_ '.

Oh baiklah, berhentilah memikirkan betapa _gay_ -nya mereka. Betapa _uke_ -nya Nagisa Shiota. Awalnya Karma sering memanggilnya 'Cantik', atau 'Nagichan'. Tentu saja itu terasa serba salah, dan kadang menimbulkan beban pikiran pada Nagisa. Secara, Nagisa memang cantik, tapi dia bukanlah wanita. Tentu, dia tidak keberatan dipanggil cantik dalam beberapa situasi (Di atas ranjang saat Karma mengagumi tubuhnya yang telanjang, misalnya) tapi dia tidak terlalu senang jika dipanggil seperti itu, seperti seorang gadis, di situasi yang santai dan normal.

Karma Akabane seorang yang ambisius, dan sebagai seorang Trickster, kreatifitasnya diuji dalam hal ini. Ia bisa saja membuat panggilan sayang seunik apapun, tapi dia ingin memberi Nagisa sesuatu yang sepenuh hati, tidak asal. 'Baby' atau 'Babe', tapi Karma kadang memanggilnya begitu saat sedang manja atau ingin sesuatu.

Nagisa selalu membelalak memandangi Karma seakan kepalanya bertambah dua ketika ia mencoba memanggilnya 'My Love' ("Karma...kamu...demam?"). Ah, tentu saja, hal-hal _gentleman_ tidak terlalu cocok dengan seorang _trickster_. Karma adalah bedebah, tukang main kotor, paling tidak caranya membawa diri (Nagisa tahu dia bisa jadi ksatria, tapi, ayolah. _My Love?_ Yang benar saja).

'Bunga kecil', ' _Cookie_ ', 'Pancake', 'Mrs. Akabane' (Karma dicubit sampai pipinya bengkak karena ini), antara Karma merasa tidak cocok, atau Nagisa kelewat malu mendengarnya, pokoknya di antara berbagai nama, semuanya tidak pas untuk mereka.

Lalu, pada satu hari yang melelahkan, Karma berbaring di kamar asrama kampusnya. Kadang, perkuliahan berjalan terlalu lama untuknya—menyenangkan, tapi ia punya banyak hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal saat mendengar teman sekamarnya masuk.

Hal lain yang lebih baik, bermesra-mesraan dengan Nagisa, misalnya.

"Hei,"

"Hmm?"

"Sini dong," Karma menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa yang kecil, menariknya hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke atas ranjang dan tubuhnya. Si rambut biru memekik kecil dan menggeliat. Gerakan itu membuat Karma merasa _sangat_ terangsang.

"Kamu kecil sekali ya," gumam Karma, bisikannya penuh gairah. Nagisa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, dan wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya diam. Si rambut merah itu merengkuh kekasihnya yang lebih kecil, berusaha menyelimuti Nagisa dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana Nagisa terasa begitu pas di dadanya, semuanya terasa... _lengkap_.

"Pas sekali," Karma tertawa kecil. "Kecil sekali, _Chibi_ , mungil,"

Jantung Nagisa berdegup. Karma mulai menciumi lehernya yang putih dan mulus.

" _Chibi_ , mau merasa... _luar biasa_ , malam ini?"

Si kucir dua biru itu menelan ludah, yakin detak jantungnya jelas terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayolah, _Chibi-_ ku manis?"

"Nnggh...Karma...!" Nagisa mengerang tidak sabar, merasa begitu panas, ia berbalik dan menyerang wajah Karma dengan bibirnya. Si ular kecil mengejutkan Karma dengan betapa nafsunya dia malam itu. Saat itu, dia yakin sudah menemukan jawabannya.

 _Chibi_. Awalnya, Karma mengira itu adalah panggilan sayang yang tepat untuk merayu Nagisa ke dalam ranjang panas, hubungan intim yang—yah, _intense_. Tapi ternyata, bukan itu yang Nagisa pikirkan.

Nagisa sangat, _sangat_ senang menjadi Chibi-nya Karma. Ia merasa kecil, merasa dilindungi, _dimiliki_ , dan diinginkan. Tapi hanya Karma yang bisa menimbulkan efek seperti itu dan hanya panggilan 'Chibi' yang membuatnya merasakan hal sehangat itu.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Nagisa duduk di ranjang Karma. Si rambut merah itu sedang santai, menikmati akhir pekannya, membaca majalah. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai, dengan jari-jari di mainkan, Nagisa pun meminta Karma untuk mengubah sesuatu.

"Karma...?"

"Mm?"

"P-Panggil aku... _Chibi_?"

Sontak, majalah dilempar ke lantai, dan Karma menjatuhkannya ke kasur dan mulai merenggut bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Nagisa mengerang, menikmati dan nyaris tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, lalu tersadar untuk apa ia ke sini.

"B-Bukan! Jangan," dia menghela napas, mendorong Karma dengan pelan. "Aku...Lagi nggak ingin..."

Karma duduk, memandang Nagisa bingung. "Kamu nggak mau _seks_? Terus kenapa?"

Nagisa memeluk bantal Karma, wajahnya merah karena malu, dan mungkin karena ciuman barusan.

"Aku...ingin kamu manggil aku _Chibi_. Nggak cuma...pas... _itu_...T-Tau, kan, maksudku?"

Si rambut merah mengerjapkan kedua batuan senjanya, lalu nyengir dan menghamburkan dirinya ke Nagisa sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha...Oke, _Chibi_ -ku~!"

Nagisa nyengir, merasakan kupu-kupu aneh itu di ulu hatinya, benar-benar bahagia. Melihat ini, Karma tidak tahan untuk menciumi wajah mungil betirai biru langit itu. Tentu saja, sore itu berlanjut menuju malam panjang yang panas. Karma suka memanggil Nagisa 'Chibi', karena panggilan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi _pemilik_ si kecil berambut biru langit tersayangnya.

Karma sama sekali nggak keberatan; dia tipe yang suka memanjakan orang yang ia cintai. Dia melumuri panggilan sayang itu pada Nagisa bagaikan sirup di atas es serut. Jelas, ini kegiatan favoritnya dibandingkan kuliah. Memangku Nagisa dan mesra-mesraan.

"Chibi-ku sayang, kamu kok manis sekali, hmm~?" bisik Karma lembut. "Jadi ingin terus menempel seperti ini, Chibi..." dihirupnya bahu Nagisa yang tak tertutup.

Nagisa menggumam nyaman. "Hehe...Terusiiiin..." pintanya manja.

"Chibi-ku, mending aku _drop out_ kuliah biar bisa begini terus sama kamu~"

"Nn~ Karma...Eh? Hah? _Drop out_? Jangan!"

"Bercanda~ Haah...nggak juga sih..."

" _Karmaaaa...!_ "

Jadi...Ya. Chibi. Panggilan sayang Karma untuk Nagisa yang bisa membuat si kucir dua biru itu bergidik oleh kebahagiaan, atau terangsang oleh nafsu membara dan mendadak jadi seorang _bitch_ di ranjang kamar asrama. Juga panggilan yang membuat Nagisa merasa sangat, _sangat_ dicintai.

Tapi, sekali lagi, hanya Karma yang bisa menimbulkan efek itu pada Nagisa. Malah, _hanya Karma_ yang boleh memanggilnya begitu.

"Hei, Chibi...? Mau jalan sama kita?"

Raja Iblis Wasabi akan senantiasa muncul di hadapanmu, satu tangan merangkul pinggul Nagisa Shiota, cengiran berbahaya di wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan panggil Nagisa begitu," ancamnya dengan nada ramah. Pria atau wanita yang tadinya cukup nekat akan mundur seribu langkah, karena, tentu saja, _siapa yang tidak tahu Karma Akabane_?

Nagisa tersenyum senang ketika Karma mencium puncak kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya senang tidak setinggi Karma. Si rambut merah itu memandangi _Chibi_ -nya dengan tatapan yang posesif, lalu tersenyum dingin pada siapapun perayu di hadapan mereka.

"Dia itu, _Chibi_ -ku~"

* * *

 **KYAAA  
/pingsan  
Maaf saya butuh insulin.  
Sepertinya juga ke dokter gigi. Karies.  
Headcanon-ku. Karma panggil Nagisa 'Chibi'. UAAAA *goleran***

 **Menurutku, kalau mereka beneran jadian (Amiiin *sembah sujud*) Karma bukannya jadi romantis atau apa, tapi dia seme yang _absolute dan hobi kelon-kelonan_. HNNNGH**

 **Kindly review if you have the time, my Chibi~**


End file.
